Aerodynamics is a significant factor in vehicle design, including automobiles. Automotive aerodynamics is the study of the aerodynamics of road vehicles. The main goals of the study are reducing drag and wind noise, minimizing noise emission, and preventing undesired lift forces and other causes of aerodynamic instability at high speeds. Additionally, the study of aerodynamics may be used to achieve downforce in high-performance vehicles in order to improve vehicle traction and cornering abilities. The study is typically used to shape vehicle bodywork for achieving a desired compromise among the above characteristics for specific vehicle use.
A diving plane or dive-plane is an aerodynamic device sometimes used to increase the amount of downforce at the front of the road vehicle. Dive-planes are typically fitted on a vehicle just ahead of the front wheels. Such dive-planes are most commonly found on racing cars and are used to create additional downforce and channel airflow to help balance the vehicle for stability and cornering. Typically, the airstream is slowed at an upper surface of the dive-plane, causing an area of high pressure. Below the dive-plane, the airstream is redirected along the vehicle body and is accelerated, causing the pressure to drop. Thus reduced, the pressure below the dive-plane combined with the high pressure above the dive-plane, creates downforce at the front end of the vehicle body. Generally, the larger the area of the dive-plane, the more downforce is generated at the front of the vehicle.